1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image scanning apparatus, method for discrimination of color and computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to an image scanning apparatus capable of performing the same color discrimination operation for the scan images having similar color ratios, a method for discrimination of color, and a computer-readable recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image scanning apparatus is an apparatus for scanning an original image of a manuscript, picture or film and converting the scanned image into digital data. In such a case, the digital data may be displayed on a computer monitor or may be printed by a printer and be generated as an output image. Scanners, copy machines, facsimiles, and multi function peripheral (MFP) configured to provide all functions of a scanner, copy machine, facsimile, and multi function peripheral (MFP) are examples of image scanning apparatuses.
An image scanning apparatus performs operations of discriminating whether or not a manuscript is a color manuscript or a black and white manuscript for operations such as printing etc. More specifically, in the case of performing a copying operation for a double-sided manuscript, the image scanning apparatus discriminates whether a first side is a color manuscript or black or white manuscript after a scanning operation is performed on the first side, and discriminates whether a second side is a color manuscript or black and white manuscript after a scanning operation is performed on the second surface.
However, in the case of performing a conventional color discriminating operation, there were cases where different results came out from a double-sided manuscript when both sides were black and white or when both sides were color. More specifically, if there was a delicate difference due to the scanner or mechanical effects, there were cases where one side of the double-sided manuscript on the boundary is determined as a black and white manuscript whereas the other side is determined as a color manuscript.
Thus, in the case of discriminating whether a manuscript is a color manuscript or a black and white (or mono) manuscript, there was required a method for performing color discrimination independently even when front/back sides has a same image or has a similar color ratio, thereby preventing one side being printed in color, and the other side being printed in black and white.